Prohyas Warrior
Prohyas Warrior is a warrior, the younger brother of Vambre, and the main deutragonist of Mighty Magiswords. Appearance Prohyas is a young man of average build, with long periwinkle hair and dark brown eyes - as revealed in Dungeons and Dayjobs - along with a noticeable goatee and sideburns. He typically wears a short-sleeved, skintight red-brown shirt with black sleeves that extends to his knees (similar to a kilt) with a light brown scarf. He also sports dark brown pants, black boots trimmed blue (the top part of his boots is most likely fur of some kind), a reddish-brown headband, and wrist-warmers. Personality Prohyas is impulsive, compassionate and brave, always willing to do the right thing (though sometimes reluctantly). He is also adventurous, always ready to go out on a quest in order to prove themselves and become even greater warriors. Compared to his sister, he is sometimes depicted as the kinder or more emotionally intelligent sibling, but his inability to think on his feet is what often lands them in trouble. He is also shown to have a 'mother's instinct', as noted by Vambre in "Zombie Reasonable". Magiswords *Accordion Magisword *Bacon Magisword *Beehive Magisword *Bird Call Magisword *Boulder Magisword *Brick Magisword *Bunch of Little Holes Magisword *Chainsaw Magisword *Cheese Magisword *Clapping Magisword *Cuppa Joe Magisword *Dairy Product Magisword *Dirt Magisword *Dolphin Magisword *Dummystein Magisword *Electric Razor Magisword *Excaliburger Magisword *Fireworks Magisword *Flour Power Magisword *Foam Finger Magisword *Footprint Magisword *Giant Egg Magisword *Hook Magisword *Hover Sword Magisword *Hypno Magisword *Instant Wrap Magisword *Microphone Magisword *Missing Sock Magisword *Monobrow Magisword *Mummy Magisword *One Big Hole Magisword *Oogly Googly Eyes Magisword *Pancake Magisword *Paper Bag Magisword *Pencil Magisword *Pizza Magisword *Plunger Magisword *Radiator Magisword *Rain Cloud Magisword *Roundabout Magisword *Rubber Stamp Magisword *Sleeping Dragon Magisword *Slingshot Magisword *Squeaky Nightstick Magisword *Telescope Magisword *Underpants Magisword *Wad of Gum Magisword *Wickersnapper Magisword *Zombie Pumpkin Magisword Origin The main Mighty Magiswords characters were created when Kyle A. Carrozza was in high school in 1996 for a high school comedy and prior to the premiere of Mighty Magiswords, Prohyas was originally named Prohias (as the character was named after Spy vs. Spy creator Antonio Prohias). In 1996, he was originally an archer. For Legendary Warriors for Hire to Dungeons and Dayjobs, he was a master magic user where he shoots green beams. He also gained facial hair such as side burns and goatees. His trademark hat was ommited for Mighty Magiswords in exchange for a headband. For Warriors for Hire, his boots matched his outfit rather than being black. In all versions, prior to Magiswords, he was depicted as a cocky, show-off. Trivia *Prohyas is younger than Vambre. He is roughly a year younger than her as stated on Kyle A Carozza. *Despite his impressive physique and physical ability, Prohyas is a huge fan of junk food, frequently eating at Slug Burger and rarely eating anything healthy. His poor eating habits have more than once forced his stomach (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) to rebel against him, taking over his body to consume the nutrition he refuses to eat. *He has "trained" his hair, allowing it to reform into its default style if shortened or styled in a different form. *Prohyas's favorite animal are dolphins, as revealed in the episode "Who Hyas it Anyways??", which most likely explains why he likes the Dolphin Magisword so much. *The Dolphin Magisword was Prohyas' first Magisword, given to him because his mother believed he'd be unable to hurt himself with it. *Prohyas is a talented accordion player, often seen playing his Accordian Magisword. This is based on the fact that his voice actor and creator Kyle A. Carrozza plays accordion. *Although a skilled Adventurer, Prohyas is shown to have difficulty performing every day tasks without the use of a Magisword. In school, he never performed any lesson without the use of a Magisword, which would end up getting him reprimended. As an adult, he was forced to rebuild a destroyed Warriors for Hire HQ with normal tools as opposed to his Magiswords, during which he demonstrated complete ineptitude of everyday tools. *He has a doppleganger and longtime nemesis, Nohyas, who dresses and looks like him while imitating Vambre through a hand puppet. Nohyas has different colored hair and clothes however, in addition to a bowler hat and black mustache, a reference to the "evil twin" trope. *He resembles Gourry Gabriev from the anime series "The Slayers", while his sister resembles Lina Inverse of the same series. Although Gourry and Lina are close friends and sometimes lovers, while Prohyas and Vambre are siblings. *Similar to Vambre's complex about wearing pants, Prohyas rarely has his arms covered beyond his shoulders. Unlike Vambre however, who openly hates wearing pants, Prohyas' exposed arms are due to his arm muscles destroying the sleeves of whatever shirt he puts on, or so he claims. *The character is named after Antonio Prohias, creator of Spy vs. Spy. His name was originally spelt the exact same way until Magiswords was picked up. *Prohyas Warrior is seen playing the Accordion Magisword in the ending credits. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Warrior Family Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Workers Category:Former Slugburger Worker